Шаблон:Eras
}}}} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |- || }| }}}| }} |} :See also Template:Eraicon List of Images ;Article identification * - Characters * - Jimmy Neutron Universe Characters * - Episodes * - Locations * - Objects * - Relationship page: Love * - Relationship page: Friends ;Article subpages * - Trivia/Reference pages * - Appearance pages * - Image galleries * - Quote pages ;Season icons * - Season 0 * - Season 1 * - Season 2 * - Season 3 * - Season 4 * - Season 5 * - Season 6 * - Season 7 * - Season 8 ;Character icons * - A.J. * - A.J.'s Dad * - Anti-Cosmo * - Anti-Wanda * - Big Daddy * - Binky Abdul * - The Bouncer * - Blonda * - Bucky McBadbat * - Chad * - Chip Skylark * - Chet Ubetcha * - Chester McBadbat * - Chompy * - Cosmo Cosma * - Crepe Suzette * - Crimson Chin * - Denzel Crocker * - Cupid * - Dark Lazer * - Sheldon Dinkleberg * - Dolores-Day Crocker * - Doug Dimmadome * - Doidle * - Dr. Bender * - Eddie the Furry Gerbil * - Elmer * - Foop * - Francis * - Head Pixie * - Jorgen Von Strangle * - Juandissimo Magnifico * - King Grippulon * - Princess Mandie * - Mama Cosma * - Mark Chang * - The Mayor of Dimmsdale * - Nicky (Vicky's Mom) * - Mr. Turner * - Mrs. Turner * - Nega Chin * - Norm the Genie * - Poof * - Principal Waxelplax * - Queen Jipjorrulac * - Remy Buxaplenty * - Sanderson * - Sanjay * - Santa Claus * - Schnozmo * - Tad * - Timmy Turner * - Tooth Fairy * - Tootie * - Trixie Tang * - Veronica Star * - Vicky * - Wanda Fairywinkle ;Other icons * - Scrapped Characters * - Featured Article * - Fully protected * - Semi-protected * - Move protected * - Permanently protected Variables Use the below variables to indicate what references were used to generate the article's information. Note: They should be properly formatted in this order: Featured Article, Characters, Season, Protection. For example: This will give it a featured article star, icons for Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Vicky, a Season 2 icon, and a semi-protection padlock. Only articles which have been featured past and present should have the star, and only protected pages should have their corresponding padlock, otherwise these are not needed. Seasons : - Season 0 (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) : - Season 1 : - Season 2 : - Season 3 : - Season 4 : - Season 5 : - Season 6 : - Season 7 Protection padlocks Use these icons to signify the protection level of a page if such exists. If the page does not use/need the command, use with xxx being full/semi/move/indef. : - Full protection : - Semi-protection : - Move protection : - Permanent protection Other icons Icons for special usage. : - Add featured article star to a page - For featured past and present featured articles only : - Scrapped character - For characters no longer a part of OddParents continuity Character Icons These are to be added to character pages, episodes that this character is featured prominently in, or other relevant articles. : - A.J. : - A.J.'s Dad : - Anti-Cosmo : - Anti-Wanda : - Bucky : - Binky : - Blonda : - Bouncer : - Big Daddy : - Chip Skylark : - Chad : - Chester : - Chompy : - Cosmo : - Crepe Suzette : - Crimson Chin : - Mr. Crocker : - Cupid : - Dark Lazer : - Dinkleberg : - Dolores-Day Crocker : - Doug Dimmadome : - Doidle : - Dr. Bender : - Elmer : - Eddie the Furry Gerbil : - Head Pixie : - Foop : - Francis : - Juandissimo : - Jorgen von Strangle : - King Grippulonc : - Mama Cosma : - Mark Chang : - Nega Chin : - Norm : - Poof : - Princess Mandie : - Principal Waxelplax : - Dad Turner : - Mom Turner : - The Mayor of Dimmsdale : - Queen Jipjorrulac : - Remy Buxaplenty : - Sanjay : - Sanderson : - Santa Claus : - Schnozmo : - Tad : - Timmy : - The Tooth Fairy : - Tootie : - Trixie : - Veronica : - Vicky : - Wanda